4 Season to Love
by flystyle024
Summary: Yeoja bahagia bukan ketika mereka bersama namja yang mereka cintai tapi bersama namja yang mencintai mereka. Hanya karna cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi bukan berarti akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Apakah selalu begitu? Aku harap tidak...
1. Chapter 1

4 Season to love

Author:flystyle024; Genre: Sad, Hurt,; Rate: T; Maincat: Yewook and other

Warning: ini ff GS, bukan YAOI, TWOSHOOT

Disclaimer: FF asli pemikiran author, Yewook punya diri mereka masing-masing, tuhan, orangtua mereka.

**Angin musim dingin membawaku Menemukan cinta, tahukah kau?** **Yeoja bahagia bukan ketika mereka bersama namja yang mereka cintai tapi bersama namja y****an****g mencintai mereka****.**

**Hanya karna cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi bukan berarti akan selalu  
berakhir bahagia. Apakah selalu begitu? Aku harap tidak...**

**=4 Season to Love=**

sekarang dingin. Musim yang indah untuk membungkus kado-kado ini. Kado? Untuk siapa? Yesung oppa lah..Kim Ryeowook, gadis kecil itu tampak memilih-milih syal mana yang akan di berikannya pada Yesung, Dua orang sahabatnya tampak sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ryeowook yang terlihat lebih sibuk dari keduanya.

"Yang mana yang bagus untuk Yesung Sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menenteng dua syal berwarna hitam dan biru.

"Semuanya bagus kok." ujar Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi ranjang. Eunhyuk melipat tangannya di dada 'lebih baik ini semua di berikan padaku, daripada pada si kepala besar itu.'

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya "Begitu ya? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya memberinya syal, cokelat, hoodie, dan...gantungan kunci" Ryeowook mengangkat gantungan kunci berbentuk kura-kura sejajar dengan matanya

"Pilihanmu akan lebih spesial.." sahut Donghae yang sudah bersiap tidur. Jika sudah begitu akan ada suara dengkuran sebentar lagi. Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan ryeowook untuk segera tidur lalu segera membenamkan dirinya ke balik selimut.

"Oke, aku pilih yang ini." Ryeowook segera memasukkan syal itu ke dalam kotak dan membungkusnya.

.

.

"Yesung Sunbae!" teriak ryeowook begitu melihat Yesung akan memasuki ruang latihan Kendo. Yeoja itu terengah-engah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sunbae mau latihan?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne. ada apa?" jawab Yesung. Yeoja itu segera menyerahkan bingkisan yang ada di tangannya

"Ini untuk Sunbae.."

Yesung cengo. "Eh? Dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Dariku. Semoga Sunbae menyukainya" Yesung menerima bingkisan itu dan tersenyum sebentar

"Gomawo Ryeowook-ssi". Ryeowook membalas senyumnya. GREAT! Respon yang bagus. Dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar "Sunabe aku pulang dulu ya. Bye Sunbae!"

Perasaan Ryeowook sedang meledak-ledak. Yesung Sunbae menerima hadiahnya. Ini berita bagus, hadiahnya yang kedua kali untuk Yesung Sunbae. Ryeowook jadi semakin yakin bahwa sebentar lagi, dia akan mendapatkan hati Yesung Sunbae, Tapi, meskipun Ryeowook sudah bersikap manja dan perhatian pada Yesung, Yesung tak kunjung mengetahui perasaan Ryeowook padanya. Yesung yang babo..atau..Ryeowook saja yang sikapnya memang seperti itu.

Ryeowook menundukkan pandangannya, "Huuuh,, Tidak bisakah kau memandangku lebih dari sekedar adik kelas oppa?" katanya membatin. Tapi tak apalah. Ini kan perjuangan. Kisah cintanya akan terlihat biasa saja jika tidak dibumbui perjuangan. Hwaiting Kim Ryeowook!

Hari-hari Ryeowook sebagai murid ELF High School berjalan lebih menyenangkan, tidak hanya belajar di sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas saja, runtinitas menguntiti Yesung yang telah dilakoninya selama setengah tahun ini membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Tapi mendekati Yesung memang susah, dia murid yang pintar dan berprestasi, beda dengan Ryeowook yang hanya standar-standar saja. Yesung juga cuek dan pendiam berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang colourfull banget. Yahh..sudahlah, itu namanya perbedaan. selama terus berjuang, cinta akan merangkul siapapun yang telah mengharapkannya.

.

.

Sore yang cerah untuk sekedar bersantai setelah seharian di sekolah. Halaman asrama tampak ramai karena beberapa siswa sedang bercanda di taman. Rasanya pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Bukan karena tadi malam dia tidak mimpi yesung oppa, atau karena kehilangan pulpen, atau karena lupa mengerjakan tugas.

Penyebabnya, itu, siang tadi dia menerima sms dari eommanya. Katanya eomma dan appanya sudah bercerai. Hei! Mereka bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kim Ryeowook anak mereka untuk ikut berbicara sebelum mengambil keputusan. Bahkan eommanya juga bilang untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sungmin eonni. Kenapa? Katanya mereka akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Bahkan untuk mengatakan pada kakaknya sendiri tidak boleh. Bagaimana dia harus membagi uneg-unegnya? Ryeowook segera bangkit menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit lelahnya.

..

..

"Sudah malam.." ucap gadis mungil itu sambil menutup gorden kamarnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae teman sekamarnya belum juga pulang dari Mokpo karena ada keperluan. Ada tidaknya mereka tidak begitu berpengaruh sih, tapi setidaknya ada dua orang yang akan menemaninya saat malam begini. Ini jam makan malam, tapi ryeowook merasa perutnya tidak lapar. Belajar pun rasanya sangat malas, meskipun dia tahu jika nilainya jatuh dia akan segera di depak dari sekolah ini. Sesekali dia melirik handphonenya berharap sang kakak menjawab smsnya. Isi pesan Ryeowook adalah …"Selamat malam eonni. Aku merindukanmu.." lelah karena terus duduk menatap langit malam, dia mengambil jaket dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Semua masih makan malam, tidak masalah kalau jalan-jalan sebentar. Pikir ryeowook sambil menuntun kakinya melangkah menuju taman.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada. Sesekali siswa siswi tampak mondar mandir sambil membawa buku mereka. Seorang namja datang dan duduk di samping ryeowook. Ryeowook tau itu Yesung Sunbae, tapi..rasanya malas sekali untuk menyapanya. Toh, dia tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Yesung.

Namja itu juga diam tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan suara "Kenapa sendirian?" ryeowook masih diam tak bergeming. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengambil ponselnya untuk menulis sebuah note di sana. Ini peristiwa penting. ..Yesung Oppa datang ke bangku taman dan menanyakan keadaannku... Kira-kira itu isi notenya, Tapi ini bukan saat yang bagus, suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Yesung yang dikenalnya cuek,kini tengah berbicara padanya seolah-olah dia adalah teman Yesung.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi ke Mokpo.."

"Kau kelihatan sedih?" tanyanya lagi

"Aniyo..aku hanya merindukan kakakku"

"Dimana?"

"Jepang"

"Oh.." setelah itu hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pkiran masing-masing. "Sunbae, aku masuk dulu ya, aku mengantuk" kata ryeowook sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Yesung hanya diam sambil menatap punggung ryeowook yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Yesung tetap diam di tempat sambil berpikir. Ada yang salah dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak murung.

.

.

Yesung POV

'Eh, sudah sore. Kenapa Ryeowook tidak datang ya?' batinku sambil sesekali melirik jam. Hari ini ada jadwal latihan Kendo. Tapi Ryeowook tak datang. Ah..baguslah kalau begitu,Aku bisa menjauh darinya. Tapi,,kalau dia tidak datang berarti ada sesuatu yang salah? Ada apa dengannya? Pada saat jam makan Ryeowook juga tidak terlihat. Dia juga tak mengikutiku. Apa Ryeowook sakit? Aku harus menemuinya..

Aku berlari ke tempat-tempat yang sekiranya ada Ryeowook. Kelas? Kosong. Perpustakaan? sepi. Kantin juga tidak ada. Kamar asrama juga kosong kata temannya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae belum pulang kata Luna, teman sekelas Ryeowook. Lalu dimana Ryeowookie ku? Dia membuatku khawatir, meski aku tahu aku harus jauh darinya.

Saat sedang mengurut-ngurut kakiku yang pegal di halaman belakang gedung asrama, mataku menangkap seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Ryeowook kah?

"Gomawo eonni, sampai nanti"

Piip

Kelihatannya yeoja itu sudah selesai menelepon. Dia menagkupkan tangannya menutupi wajah sambil berjalan ke arahku. Sesekali bahunya bergetar, sepertinya sedang menangis?. Yeoja itu berhenti di dekat bangku yang kududuki. Dia membuka tangannya yang sedari menutupi wajah manis itu. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Masih terlihat butiran air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya.

"Ryeowook.." ucapku lirih sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

Grebb

Tangisnya pecah seketika itu juga. Aku hanya diam membiarkan Ryeowook memelukku "Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook

"Hiks..appa..eomma..hiks..mereka bercerai..Hiks.." jawab Ryeowook terisak.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Mwo? Bercerai? Kenapa? Apa karena appaku? Atau yang lain? Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya diam saja.

Kurasa selama ini Ryeowook tidak tahu. appaku dan nyonya Kim-eommanya Ryeowook- bekerjasama untuk menghancurkan bisnis appanya Ryeowook. Bisa di bilang Nyonya Kim adalah wanita simpanan appaku. Dari desas-desus yang kudengar, jika bisnis appa Ryeowook benar-benar bangkrut, maka nyonya Kim akan dijadikan istri oleh appaku.

Aku sangat kesal dengan tindakan nyonya Kim. Meski dia bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi aku kasihan pada keluarga Ryeowook. bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi appaku. Tega sekali dia menyembunyikan nyonya Young dari eomma. aku tak berani mengatakan hal ini pada eomma. aku tak ingin melihat eomma menderita. Makanya aku menjauhi Ryeowook. aku merasa malu pada keluargaku yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Tangis Ryeowook sedikit mereda. Aku mendudukkannya di sampingku. Kepalanya menyandar di bahuku. Tak kusangka Ryeowook yang ceria berubah menjadi serapuh ini..

"Kuantar ke kamar ya, kau perlu istirahat" Ryeowook diam tak bergeming. Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan di sampingku. Sesekali kulihat air matanya mengalir ke pipinya.

aku mengusap kepalanya "masuk dan istirahatlah" Ryeowook mengagguk pelan. Dia masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sedih rasanya mendengar semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Tapi aku takut semakin mencintainya. Bagaimana sikapnya jika tau tentang semua ini? Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan?

YESUNG POV END

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Tahun kedua di kelas ini sudah berakhir. Semuanya bergembira, aku juga. Kelasku penuh dengan tawa para penghuninya. Sejenak aku melupakan semua yang telah kualami. Sekarang aku naik kelas 3. Tahap terakhir sekolahku disini. Sebenarnya aku juga sedih sih.. Yesung oppa sudah lulus. Berarti, setahun kedepan aku tidak akan bersamanya lagi. Padahal, sejak kejadian di halaman belakang gedung asrama itu, Yesung oppa sering mengajakku untuk sekedar berkeliling sekolah dan makan bersama. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Meski begitu, kadang Yesung oppa bersikap aneh. Tiba-tiba dia akan menjauhiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Yah., jadi memikirkan Yesung oppa..

Aku menyingkirkan diriku dari teman-temanku yang sedang berkumpul sambil tertawa ria, aku menuju bangkuku di salah satu sudut kelas dan memandang ke luar dari jendela.

"Hee..yooo!" teriak donghae dari belakang yang membuatku terkejut

"Hey, kenapa murung? Kau tidak suka naik kelas ya?" sahut eunhyuk sambil menepuk mejaku.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil kembali menatap jendela. Eunhyuk menempelkan pipinya ke mejaku " Terlihat tidak ada apa apa bukan berarti tidak ada apa apa. Memikirkan Yesung Sunbae ya?" celetuknya membuatku salah tingkah karena dia berhasil menebak pikiranku. Dasar monyet!

"Haahahahaha..wookie, ternyata kau memikirkan itu dari tadi. Lihat! Pipimu merah" kata Donghae sambil mengakhiri tawanya. Eunhyuk juga tertawa dan menepuk bahuku. Aku diam dan memandang keduanya dengan kesal "Temui dia..kau jadi aneh jika berada di kelas dan tidak tertawa"

Aku memukul keduanya dan berdiri, "Ide bagus, aku akan kembali ke kamar nanti, sampai jumpa" aku melangkah keluar kelas menuju kelas Yesung oppa.

Ryeowook POV END

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia oppa.." ucap Ryeowook saat mendapati Yesung keluar dari kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dan akan masuk di Universitas terbaik. Menyenangkan bukan?" Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ya,, aku pun juga ingin seperti itu.."

"Kalau begitu belajar yang rajin dan kau bisa sepertiku" sambung Yesung

"Kau juga bahagia karena ingin berpisah denganku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. Wajahnya yang tadi bahagia berubah menjadi bingung

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita kan couple, selama ini kita selalu bersama. kenapa kau senang karena ingin meninggalkanku.." protes Ryeowook sambil menahan suaranya yang hampir meledak. Tentu Yesung makin bingung karena Ryeowook menyebut couple. Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook hanya teman biasa. Meski kadang jadi luar biasa. Lain dengan Ryeowook yang sudah menganggap Yesung sebagai namjachingunya. Ingin sekali Ryeowook menjitak kepala besar itu karena ke-babo-annya yang tidak memahami Ryeowook sama sekali. Dia berpikir bahwa dua orang saling menyukai pada saat yang sama adalah keajaiban. Suatu hari, akankah keajaiban itu terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Eh? Couple? Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus bersiap untuk pesta kelulusan nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook dan melangkah pergi. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. 'Bagaimana mungkin orang se babo Yesung bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik?' pikirnya sambil melangkah kembali ke kamar.

.

.

Musim panas yang menyebalkan. Harusnya Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa sedang menikmati es krim musim panas sekarang, Tapi, Ryeowook justru terkurung di kamar bersama setumpuk soal-soal latihan ujian kelulusan nanti.

Ryeowook beranjak dari meja belajarnya meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae yang tampak serius mengerjakan soal. Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di lantai "Huuhh.." ucapnya sambil meraih handphone yang tergeletak di sampingnya

"Yesung oppa sedang apa ya?" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat foto Yesung di layar handphonenya

Ryeowook jadi ingat tentang Yesung yang masuk di salah satu universitas terbaik. Artinya, Ryeowook pun harus bisa masuk ke sana dan mulai sekarang dia harus belajar.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya. Sempat terbersit di pikiranya Tapi, apa kelulusannya akan menjadi baik jika niatnya hanya untuk mengejar cinta kepada seseorang? Ryeowook tampak berpikir.

Ah, tidak apa-apa, toh, jika dia masuk ke universitas itu lalu berhasil menaklukkan Yesung, dan menikah dengan orang sukses seperti itu..Untuk kebaikan masa depannnya juga kan? Ryeowook kembali ke posisi belajarnya dan kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan soal tersebut.

.

.

Antara percaya atau tidak, Ryeowook memelototi kertas yang terpajang di papan pengumuman kelas. Tubuh kecilnya tetap berdiri kokoh di barisan paling depan papan pengumuman kelas meskipun teman-temannya berdesakan di sekitarnya.

Ryeowook menghambur keluar dari kerumuman orang tersebut,

"KYYYAAAAAAA!..." teriak Ryeowook dengan keras membuat orang-orang yang tadinya berisik menjadi terdiam. "Aku lulusan terbaik urutan tiga!" Ryeowook berlari keluar kelas setelah berteriak keras dan membuat teman-temannya tenang. Setelah Ryeowook keluar, kelas kembali ribut.

Tangan kecil Ryeowook sibuk mencari-cari handphonenya di saku roknya, Ryeowook menekan beberapa tombol dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Ternyata Ryeowook sedang menelpon Yesung, Ryeowook tak sabar lagi ingin mengetahui ekspresi Yesung. Meski bukan terbaik pertama, yang ketiga juga bagus kok.

Senyum yang dari tadi mengembang, tiba-tiba menjadi mengerucut dan menekuk wajahnya kesal saat mendengar jawaban dari ponselnya

"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan." *emang bunyinya gitu ya?*

Ryeowook berdecak. "Mungkin Yesung oppa sedang sibuk. Kalau begitu Aku akan datang langsung setelah upacara kelulusan" gumamnya sambil melesat menuju kamar asrama.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Ini hari upacara kelulusan, Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sudah siap. Sore nanti siswa-siswi boleh langsung pulang, makanya mereka berkemas-kemas.

"Wookie, kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Donghae sambil memakai sepatunya

"Kemana?" tanyaku balik

"Orangtua ku dan orangtua eunhyuk sudah hampir sampai, aku ingin menunggunya di gerbang, appa eomma mu sudah berangkat juga?"

Aku diam sejenak. Oh..iya ya, aku bahkan tidak memberitahu kelulusan ini pada appa. Bahkan, tentang lulusan terbaik ke tiga. Appa pasti bangga. Tapi, apa aku bisa bangga dengan appa? Setelah perceraian itu, aku melupakan appa. Aku membenci appa karena eomma bilang, appa sering memarahi eomma. Appa juga tidak mengajakku bicara tentang hal itu, padahal appa ada di Seoul. Appa terlalu sibuk dengan uang. Aku men cap appa sebagai seorang appa yang gagal mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Apa aku membenci appa?

Padahal appa sering mengirimiku pesan untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaanku. Appa lah yang menyuruhku untuk tetap sekolah di Korea, karena sebelumnya Sungmin eonni meminta ku untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tapi appa bilang, appa ingin aku menemaninya di Korea sampai appa menjadi tua dan mewarisi perusahaan yang berada di Korea.

"Hey! Kenapa diam?"

Aku tersentak kaget "eoh? Mm..tidak appa ku tidak bisa datang kalian duluan saja"

"Ok.. kau langsung ke aula saja ya, aku tunggu di sana" sahut Eunhyuk sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu

"Huuh..appa, maafkan aku, aku merindukanmu..maafkan aku karena telah membencimu, tapi aku belum siap bertemu denganmu.."

.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan lancar, meski tanpa appa, aku tetap berfoto ceria bersama teman-temanku

"CHEEEERRSSS!"

CKRIK

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang dulu, aku akan selalu merindukan kalian" aku menepuk bahu teman-temanku

"Ryeowook, ini kan masih siang, kau mau kemana?" protes temanku

"Ini hampir sore tau, aku ada keperluan jika ada reuni hubungi aku ya! Eunhyuk, Donghae.. sampaikan salam ku pada orangtua kalian, ne? Ok, aku pulang.. aku akan selalu mengingat kalian..Bye!"

"Ne, wookie..hati-hati!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan melangkah keluar aula. Pulang dulu saja, aku akan minta maaf pada appa. Setelah itu, baru ke kampus Yesung oppa.

Aku mencoba meneleponnya, tapi tetap tidak aktif. 'Membuat khawatir saja' pikirku.

.

Aku berdiri di Gerbang rumahku. Sepi sekali, appa tidak di rumah? Pasti di kantor. Kenapa lampu belnya mati? Belnya tidak menyala? Halaman rumah juga terlihat kotor? Di mana Jung ahjumma? Bukankah dia selalu memastikan halaman terlihat bersih? Apa sedang pulang kampung?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Aku mencoba menelepon appa, tapi tidak diangkat. Manik mataku menangkap sesosok orang yang bersembunyi di pagar samping. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku salah rumah? 2 tahun tidak mengunjungi rumah, itu memang waktu yang lama, tapi aku tak mungkin lupa dengan rumahku sendiri.

Mungkin pindah rumah. Itulah yang terakhir muncul di pikiranku. Kalau begitu, aku harus kemana? Ke kampus Yesung oppa dulu lah..

Aku menunutun kakiku menjauhi rumah itu. Kalau sudah sore, appa pasti pulang.

.

Hanya perlu waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke kampus yang pernah Yesung oppa beritahukan padaku saat kelulusannya dulu. Aku bingung dari mana aku harus memulai untuk mencari Yesung oppa? Ini bukan halaman asrama. Ini sangat luas. Apa aku harus menanyai mereka satu-satu? Hey! Ini bukan di sekolahnya dahulu, kalau di sekolahnya semua orang kenal Yesung. kalau begitu masuk dulu saja.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju pintu masuknya sambil melihat ke halaman kampus dari balik pagar besi, siapa tau ada Yesung oppa.

Aku berhenti melangkah? Namja itu, aku.. aku mengenalnya. Tapi apa benar itu dia? Seperti itukah dia sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan di situ? Apa dia tidak melihatku? Aku begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya dihalangi taman kecil dan pagar sialan ini.

Tanpa ku sadari, air mataku mengalir. Oppa, apa kau tidak melihatku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu? Aku menemukan cintaku di musim dingin.. dan aku harus menemukan pengkhianatannya...

-TBC—

Fuiiihh.. ngelap ingus. Hehehe.. hai..hai..hai.. bertemu lagi dengan saia. Setelah tertidur beberapa waktu, putri tidur akhirnya bangun juga..#plak..*abaikan author yang aga sarap ini. Oke, ini bicara normal. Maafkan author karena telah menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan. Semuanya terjadi tanpa author rencanakan, o..iya, ini ff selamat datang kembali dari author. Semoga kalian suka. Sekarang author juga akan membuat ff 2shoot atau 1shoot saja. Soalnya kalo multichapter takut ngga update. Thanks bgt buat semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam ff saya. Saya jamin chapter 2 lebih encoss dan mengharukan ceritanya..Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Pai..pai..


	2. 4 Season to Love

4 Season to Love

Author:flystyle024; Genre: Sad, Hurt,; Rate: T; Maincat: Yewook and other

Warning: ini ff GS, bukan YAOI, TWOSHOOT

Disclaimer: FF asli pemikiran author, Yewook punya diri mereka masing-masing, tuhan, orangtua mereka.

**Jalan yang semakin sulit, musim gugur sebentar lagi akan datang**

**Harapn-harapan yang sudah lama kubangun seakan di renggut paksa oleh musim ini**

**Biarkan aku membencinya, sungguh, aku ingin membencinya..**

**=4 Season to Love=**

Aku berhenti melangkah? Namja itu, aku.. aku mengenalnya. Tapi apa benar itu dia? Seperti itukah dia sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan di situ? Apa dia tidak melihatku? Aku begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya dihalangi taman kecil dan pagar sialan ini.

Tanpa ku sadari, air mataku mengalir. Oppa, apa kau tidak melihatku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu? Aku menemukan cintaku di musim dingin.. dan aku harus menemukan pengkhianatannya di musim panas ...

Aku terus menatap Yesung oppa di dalam cafe itu. Dia tertawa bersama seorang yeoja. Dua gelas berwarna putih menemani obralan itu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Diam dan diam.

Yesung oppa memutar kepalanya sehingga pandangannya bertemu dengan pandanganku, aku pikir dia akan segera keluar dari cafe lalu berlari mengejarku seperti di film-film sehingga aku harus bersiap-siap lari.

Tapi ternyata dia justru tersenyum. Tersenyum? Senyum apa itu? Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi senyum itu. Aku segera berlari sekuat yang ku bisa, niat untuk mengatakan tentang kelulusan itu, hilang seketika. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah 'Pergi, dan lupakan kejadian barusan. Lalu lupakan juga Yesung oppa. Ini adalah hidupku, untuk apa memikirkan seseorang yang kau sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia mempedulikanmu atau tidak. Bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook.'

Aku lelah berlari sejauh ini, ku tengok kebelakang. Memang benar Yesung oppa tidak mengejarku. Padahal jelas-jelas dia melihatku. Aku berjalan sambil memegangi perutku. Lapar sekali. Tenagaku habis untuk berlari sejauh ini.

Gadis kecil itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai lapar. Hari sudah sangat sore, appa pasti sudah pulang, pikir yeoja itu sambil terus berjalan. Dia akan membeli bento dulu, lalu pulang sebelum hari menjadi benar-benar gelap.

Yeoja itu berjalan di antara dua gang kecil, di ujung gang ini ada restoren bento. Saat sedang berjalan, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba

Ryeowook POV

Ah.. kasihan sekali ahjussi ini. Dia menyusun kotak berisi kentang itu sendirian. Aku jadi teringat appa. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku, ahjussi itu membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. Aku juga balas menatapnya. Tapi, itu kan..

"Appa.." ucapku pelan, aku yakin ahjussi itu mendengarku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku

"Kim Ryeowook, kau ingat appa?"

Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Ternyata itu appa ku. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bajunya kotor, dan terlihat kurus. Sangat berbeda dengan appa yang sebelumnya.

"Appa..hiks..hiks..appa, maafkan aku, aku tidak memberitahu appa tentang kelulusanku..hiks.." Aku memeluk appa semakin erat. Aku rindu appa. Sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku di pelukan appa.

"maafkan appa ne, wookie. Appa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, sekarang kau sudah besar ya.."

"Hiks..appa..apa yang appa lakukan di sini? Apa appa baik-baik saja?" Appa mengelus surai cokelatku pelan. Dia mencium pucuk kepalaku. Aku benar-benar merindukan appa. Aku rindu di peluk appa. Appa, maafkan aku yang telah membencimu..

"Appa, maafkan wookie ne, wookie sudah menyakiti ap-.."

DOORR..

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tapi terdengar suara tembakan yang sangat nyata di telingaku. Nyata dan jelas. Bahkan ini sangat dekat.

Aku begitu terkejut mendapati darah yang menetes ke baju appa

"APPAAAAA..." Aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Appa, tertembak!

Timah panas itu menembus pelipis appa, darah segar mengucur dari sana. Aku tetap memeluk appa dan mempertahankan posisi appa agar tetap berdiri

BRUUKK

"Appaa..bangun,,wookie rindu appa, jangan buat wookie sedih. Apa appa sudah memaafkan wookie? Appa bangun.. peluk wookie appa..."

Badan appa terlalu berat untuk di tahan. Akhirnya appa terjatuh. Aku terus mengguncangkan lengan appa. Air mataku tak hentinya mengalir. Aku menangis dengan keras. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang ku inginkan hanya tetap bersama appa. Di sini..bersama appa

Ryeowook POV END

.

.

Mobil polisi berdatangan di sekitar lokasi. Mobil ambulan juga sudah membawa appa Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil polisi untuk menyusul appa yang sudah di rumah sakit. Ryeowook masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan appanya. Dia jadi semakin menjadi bersalah dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya selama ini. Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa dia harus hidup sendirian? Ah..kalian benar. Masih ada Sungmin eonni. Di saat panik seperti ini, dia melupakan Sungmin eonni. Apa Sungmin eonni tau hal ini? Dia mengambil handphonenya

'Eonni..datanglah ke Korea..' tulis Ryeowook dan mengirimnya

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Dimana ini? Itulah yang ku pikirkan ketika aku terbangun. Aku di rumah sakit kah? Oh.. ternyata aku tertidur di koridor rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Sudah pagi ternyata, eh, ini sudah siang. Aku mendapati seseorang keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan ke arahku. Sungmin eonni?

"Ryeowook!" teriak sungmin eonni. Dia langsung memelukku. Uh..aku juga merindukan pelukan Sungmin eonni

Sungmin eonni mengusap-usap rambutku seperti yang appa lakukan. Ah..iya, appa. Dimana appa? Bagaimana keadaannya aku baru ingat

"Maafkan eonni ne, eonni datang terlambat. Kenapa kauu tidak memberitahu eonni kalau kau sudah lulus?" Aku hanya diam dan menatap Sungmin eonni "Aku ingin lihat appa.."

.

Sungmin eonni membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Ada beberapa semacam ranjang kecil berjajar. Aku bergidik ngeri. Ternyata di kamar mayat ya, Yang mana appa?

Sungmin eonni menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu ranjang kecil itu. Aku menutup mulutku yang ingin berteriak. Mataku perih karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Aku mengenggam tangan sungmin eonni dengan erat

"Eonni, kau tau? aku telah banyak berbuat salah pada appa. Aku membenci appa karena perceraian itu, aku tidak memberitau appa tentang kelulusanku, aku anak durhaka ne..?"

Sungmin eonni kembali mengusap kepalaku "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu dan perbaiki kesalahanmu"

"Bagaimana aku memperbaiki kesalahanku, sementara appa sudah pergi, semua sudah terlambat"

"Minta maaf padanya dan doakan appa agar tenang. Kajja kita pulang, kita harus mempersiapkan pemakaman appa.."

Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri menundukkan kepalaku dan berbisik pada appa "Appa, maafkan wookie ne, wookie sayang appa, appa sayang wookie kan? Selamat jalan appa, saranghaeyo.."

.

.

Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak kematian appa. Aku dan Sungmin eonni tinggal di rumah appa. Satu-satunya rumah yang bisa selamat dari hutang appa. Ini rumah warisan kakek. Lama sekali tidak ke rumah ini ya, saat aku masih balita dulu, aku sering mengunjungi rumah ini di akhir pekan.

Sungmin eonni dari kemarin sibuk mengurus perusahaan appa di memang punya perusahaan di Korea dan membuka cabang baru di Jepang. Karena itulah Kyuhyun oppa-suami sungmin eonni- tidak bisa menemani sungmin eonni ke Korea. Dia sedang memimpin perusahaan itu agar terus maju.

Soal kematian appa kemarin..Aku baru tau, ternyata selama ini appa terlilit hutang yang cukup besar karena bersaing bisnis dengan perusahaan lain yang menyebabkan appa bangkrut. Orang itu menembak appa dengan motif agar bisnis appa benar-benar mati. dan penyebab semua ini tak lepas dengan eomma ku sendiri. Eomma bekerjasama dengan pesaing bisnis appa. Karena dengan begitu, eomma akan mendapat keuntungan besar. Ckck..hanya karena uang eomma menggadaikan keselamatan keluarganya.

Jadi eomma sekarang masih berada di Seoul juga ternyata. Yah..wajar saja kalau mereka bercerai, kalau aku jadi appa, aku juga akan menceraikan eomma ku.

Dan apa kalian tau? Ternyata pesaing bisnis appaku adalah appanya Yesung! Omona..kenapa dunia menjadi sempit tiba-tiba? Hh..untung saja aku menjauhi Yesung oppa, tega-teganya keluarganya menghancurkan keluargaku, jangan-jangan Yesung oppa juga mewarisi sifat buruk ..

Yah..jadi teringat Yesung oppa, mau bagaimana pun aku menjelek-jelek kannya, tetap saja. Aku masih menyimpan cinta padanya. apa mungkin Yesung oppa menjauh dariku karena dia malu dengan keluarganya? Ya..itu mungkin saja. Sedang apa ya, Yesung oppa di sana? Hanya karna cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi bukan berarti akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Tenyata itu benar. Ah..kenapa jadi memikirkan itu?

Sore nanti aku harus pergi ke Jepang. Kata Sungmin eonni, dia akan menyekolahkanku di Jepang. Itu memang benar, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Lagipula kasus penembakan kemarin, itu bisa saja menimpaku dan sungmin eonni karena kami anak appa, Daripada jadi target selanjutnya dalam penembakan ini, lebih baik pergi ke Jepang.

Aku melirik jam dinding. Jangan sampai menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, yah.. sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada kota Seoul yang memberi banyak pelajaran. Sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan kepada sungmin eonni bahwa aku pergi untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temanku.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul tidak begitu ramai, aku pulang dari mengunjungi rumah Luna, ternyata Luna juga sudah kuliah dan Eunhyuk sudah pulang ke Mokpo sih..jadi aku hanya mengiriminya pesan selamat , Ini kan sudah musim gugur, musim yang indah untuk melihat bunga chaerim yang berguguran. Aku segera berlari ke salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon chaerim Dan duduk di sana.

Wah..indah sekali, seperti di kurung dalam hujan bunga! Coba kalau menikmati hujan bunga ini bersama Yesung oppa, pasti sangat romantis! Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Aisshh..berhenti memikirkan Yesung oppa! Dari taman ini bisa terlihat gedung SMA ku dengan jelas. Jadi teringat masa SMA ku yang sangat menyenagkan.

Dari Kegilaanku mengikuti Yesung oppa, membungkus kado setiap pergantian musim, menunggunya di depan ruang latihan Kendo, Tawa teman-temanku, cerita konyol Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sampai aku yang menjadi lulusan terbaik ketiga.

Ah..semuanya sangat indah untuk di kenang. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan yang telah membuatkan lembaran-lembaran yang begitu menyenagkan dalam hidupku. Tapi, beberapa jam lagi, aku harus meninggalkan semuanya. Uh..semuanya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan itu? Terlalu sulit untuk di hapus. Hey, bukankah hidup itu untuk mengenang? Bukan untuk melupakan. Setelah itu, jadi semua kenangan sebagai pelajaran dalam kehidupanmu.

Oke..aku akan mengenang semuanya. Termasuk kisah cintaku dengan Yesung oppa. Akan ku jadikan pelajaran. Untuk apa mencintai seseorang yang kau sendiri saja tidak tau dia mencintaimu atau tidak. Begitu bukan? Kenangan hanya kenangan. Jika kau terus hidup di masa lalu, tidak ada masa  
depan. sekarang Kau harus melakukan hal-hal baik kedepannya. Karena hari esok itu jauh lebih penting dari masa lalu.

Baiklah, aku akan memulai cerita baru, dan menjadikannya kenangan. Aku melangkah beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Seorang namja sudah berdiri di depanku

"Bukanlah cinta jika membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi" ucap namja itu sambil memandang ke arahku. Yesung oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

Aku menatapnya kosong dan berjalan pergi. Yesung mencengkram pergelangan tanganku "Lepaskan saja aku, temukan seseorang yang lain dan carilah kebahagiaanmu" ucapku terisak.

suaraku memang terdengar bergetar. Aku tak tahan lagi ingin menangis. Antara perasaan bahagia karena bertemu Yesung oppa, sedih karena harus meninggalkan Seoul, dan benci pada sosok namja di depanku yang telah menkhianati cinta yang selama ini ku berikan.

"Maafkan aku, tak terpikir olehku untuk menyakitimu, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyakitimu juga. Aku tidak menyadari dengan semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin bersmamu, aku hanya ingin kau tau hal itu. Jaga dirimu dan berbahagialah. Aku takut mendekatimu, Aku malu pada keluargaku,"

Aku tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Benarkah itu? Aku mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Yesung oppa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Aku beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Berat sekali hatiku meninggalkan Seoul setelah Yesung oppa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku juga mencintaimu oppa, selamanya.

.

.

Sungmin eonni sibuk memindahkan barang-barang ke bagasi mobil Victoria eonni. Teman dekat Sungmin eonni yang akan mengantar kami ke Incheon. Aku hanya duduk di sofa depan. Tidak rela meninggalkan semua ini.

"Semua sudah siap. Ryeowookie, barang-barangmu sudah masuk semua kan?"

"Ne.." jawabku pelan

"Oke..kita berangkat!" Vic eonni berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan. Sungmin eonni mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju mobil

"Eonni.." panggilku pada Sungmin Eonni

"Ne..waeyyo? ada yang ketinggalan?" Aku menggeleng, lututku serasa lemas, aku terduduk di teras rumah.

"Aku di sini saja..." Sungmin eonni langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan ke arahku

"Waeyyo? Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Semuanya sudah kau jalani dengann baik. aku harus menjagamu."

"Hikkss..aku baik-baik saja. biarkan aku hidup sendiri di sini"

"Tidak, kau harus ikut ke Jepang. Wookie-a, aku menyayangimu dan ingin melindumgimu. Kumohon, ikuti aku"

"..." aku berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk dan berdiri. Saat hendak memasuki mobil, aku melihat Yesung oppa di seberang jalan. Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menatapnya dari balik jendela mobil. Vic eonni pun menjalankan mobilnya

Kulambaikan tanganku pada Yesung oppa di luar sana. Entah dia melihat atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan tanda perpisahan terakhirku padanya. Kupejamkan mataku dan merasakan butiran air mata yang mulai menuruni pipiku. Kim Ryeowook, kuatkan dirimu. Ini belum berakhir. Perjalananmu masih sangat panjang. Yakinlah bahwa kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan lewat sisi yang lain.

Selamat tinggal Yesung oppa, selamat tinggal appa, selamat tinggal eomma, selamat tinggal Seoul, selamat tinggal kenangan. Aku akan selalu mengingat semua.

.

.

Incheon International Airport

Bandara kelihatan normal. Benar-benar sudah di Incheon. Aku membantu Vic eonni dan Sungmin eonni menurunkan barang dari bagasi belakang mobil

Vic eonni menggenggam tangan Sungmin eonni "Sudah Sungminnie. Aku harus segera pulang"

"Gomawo Vic! Maaf telah merepotkanmu, doakan aku selamat ne,?"

"Ahaha..pasti! mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabatku yang telah mengambilkan dompetku di bis ketika kuliah dulu" Vic eonni memeluk Sungmin.

"Jaga aegya yang ada di perutmu, sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun. Terus hubungi aku. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku menikah nanti, kuharap kau akan datang"

"Ne..Vic. sampai bertemu lain waktu"

Sungmin eonni mendorong kereta barang kami, Vic eonni melambikan tangan padaku. Akupun bergegaas mengikuti sungmin eonni yang telah berjalan di depanku

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Aku sudah di dalam pesawat. Di samping kiriku terduduk Sungmin eonni yang kelihatan sangat lelah. Aku mengusap kaca jendela pesawat. Menggoreskan jariku di sana sehingga membentuk love sign. Appa, wookie sudah menjaga appa kan? Kita akan bertemu lagi appa. Seoul, tunggu aku kembali..Bye!

Lampu kabin sudah dimatikan. Hanya beberapa lampu baca saja yang menyala. Pesawat bersiap-siap lepas landas. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Pramugari itu dari tadi melirikku. Ada apa? Aku cuek saja. Kembali melihat jendela.

Pramugari itu berjalan ke pintu darurat di samping kursi depan yang ku duduki. Aduh, kenapa kakiku jadi gatal? Di telapak kaki segala, aku kan pakai sepatu, aisshh merepotkan saja. Aku sedikit menunduk untuk menjangkau telapak kakiku yang gatal, dan berusaha memasang sepatuku lagi. Eh Apa ini? Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat benda di bawah kursiku yang sedikit menongol keluar. Aku mengambil benda itu.

Mwo? Bom waktu? 25 detik lagi? Bukan waktu yang lama! Aku segera melepas sabuk pengamanku dan melepas milik sungmin eonni, pesawat sedang mencoba berlari dilandasan pacu. Seharusnya penumpang harus duduk tenang dan memakai sabuk pengaman

"Sungmin eonni! Bangun! Kita harus keluar dari pesawat ini atau kita akan mati!" teriakku sambil melepaskan sabuk sungmn eonni

"Wookie-a, apa yang kau katakan? Jika kau berdiri begitu, kau bisa celaka nantinya"

Aku menarik tangan Sungmin eonni agar menjauh dari kursi yang kami duduki. "Bom waktu eonni! 25 detik lagi! Atau kita tidak akan selamat!"

Para penumpang di kursi sekitarku memandangiku dengan aneh, kulihat pramugari itu keluar melalui pintu darurat. Penumpang berteriak ketika pramugari itu menerjunkan dirinya keluar pesawat

Aku berusaha mempertahankan posisiku dan menahan Sungmin eonni agar tiddak terjatuh, pesawat sedang mencoba untuk take up. Ini posisi yang sulit! di tambah pintu darurat yang terbuka menyebabkan angin kencang merebak ke dalam kabin pesawat seakan berusaha menjatuhkanku dan Sungmin eonni

Seorang pramugari mendatangi kami dan menyuruh kami duduk ke tempat semula. Para penumpang mulai panik melihat aksiku

"Ini Bom waktu agassi! Katakan pada yang lain untuk segera keluar!" teriakku pada pramugari yang tampak cengo

"Wookie-a! Apa kita harus meloncat? Bagaimana dengan bayiku?" Pertanyaan Sungmin eonni langsung menciutkan nyaliku yang ingin melompat dari pesawat ini. Bagaimana ini? Sungmin eonni bisa kehilangan bayinya jika memang dia bisa selamat dari lompatan ini

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Kurasa waktunya tinggal 7 detik. Aku membuka mataku dan langsung memeluk Sungmin eonni dari belakang

"Aku akan memelukmu dan akan menjatuhkan diriku dari posisi belakang. Jadi, kau akan aman di dalam pelukanku. Aku segera membalikkan badanku 'Tuhan, selamatkan aku jika memang ketika hidup nanti aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku..kau kuat Kim Ryeowook!'

Aku benar-benar menjatuhkan diriku. Jatuh bebas dari pesawat yang msih mencoba take up ke atas. Aku menguatkan pelukanku pada Sungmin eonni. Berkelebat di kepalaku flashback kehidupanku ketika aku masih kecil. Eomma. Appa. Sungmin eonni. Kyuhyun oppa. SMA. Eunhyuk. Donghae. kado musim dingin. kabar perceraian. Cafe. Suara tembakan. bunga chaerim. dan..Yesung oppa "Bukanlah cinta jika membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi" kata-kata itu kembali terngiang. Ini memang bukan cinta. Aku benar-benar melalui masa flashback. Aku aku akan mati?

BRUUKK! KREUUK!

"ARRRGGHHHH..!" Aku berteriak keras ketika bahu kiriku lebih dulu mendarat di landasan pacu. Kurasa bahuku patah. Benturan yang cukup keras tadi membuat pelukanku pada Sungmin eonni terlepas. Sungmin eonni berguling beberapa meter tak jauh dariku.

DDUUAAARRR!

Kulirik pesawat yang tadinya take up, kini meledak dari bagain belakang dan menjatuhkan pesawat itu seketika juga

Aku menangis menahan rasa di sakit bahu dan kepala bagian belakangku. Sungmin eonni terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. 'Eonni maafkan aku telah melepaskanmu..tetap temani aku ne, jangan meninggalkanku sendirian.' Batiku sambil menahan sakit. Pandanganku kabur dan semuanya terlihat samar-samar sampai akhirnya benar-benar gelap.

RYEOWOOK POV END

.

.

Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung dua orang yeoja yang tengah tek sadarkan diri. Seorang namja berdiri di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Mata sipitnya terus memandangi yeoja yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Apa dia tertidur? Namja sipit itu melirik alat pendeteksi janting yang masih bekerja dengan baik. Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri. Pikirnya

Sementara di sudut lain terdengar suara yeoja yang menangis terisak. Tadi dia menangis dengan keras. Tapi, sekarang sudah berkurang. Dialah Victoiria sahabat Sungmin yang mengantarnya ke bandara di Incheon.

Di ranjang seberang, terlihat namja yang memakai jas setelan berwarna biru gelap sedang duduk di samping yeojanya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya sibuk mengelus tangan si yeoja. Sesekali menciuminya dengan sayang. Dialah Kyuhyun. Suami sungmin eonni yang langsung datang ke Korea begitu di telepon oleh Victoria atas kejadian itu

Mungkin di ruangan ini yang paling bersedih adalah Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja kehilangan anak pertamanya. Dan sekarang, istrinya tengah berjuang untuk kembali hidup. Tapi yang namanya pria, harus tahan dengan semua rintangan.

Yesung si namja sipit yang sedari tadi di sisi Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tangannya menggapai jemari Ryeowook yang terkulai lemah. Air matanya perlahan turun mengenai tangan si Yeoja. Dia segera menghapusnya. Dia tidak ingin membagi kesedihannya dengan yeoja manis ini. Apa Ryeowook masih membencinya? Kalau memang iya, dia siap menerimanya. Toh, orang yang telah berbuat seperti dia memang pantas di benci.

Ryeowook POV

Suara apa itu? Apa aku sudah mati? Benarkah? Dimana appa? Aku tak sabar melihatnya. Kepalaku terasa pusing tiba-tiba, apa yang terjadi padaku? Pramugari. Sungmin eonni. pesawat. Terjun. Meledak...

Ah.. aku ingat ini. Jadi, aku benar masih hidup ya? Sungmin eonni? Di mana kau? Rasanya aku ingin membuka mataku dan segera memluk Sungmin eonni. Tapi bahu kiriku memaksaku untuk terus terpejam. Aku tidak siap menerima semuanya. Tuhan..tutup saja mataku, biarkan mata ini tertutup selamanya. Tidurkan aku selamanya. Semua keperihan ini, sudah cukup.

Tesss..

Setetes air mataku jatuh di kulit tanganku, sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan hangat menyapunya dan bertengger di atasnya. Menjalarkan seluruh kehangatn ke dalam tubuhku. Siapa orang ini? Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Yesung oppa? Dia menangis? Menangis untukku kah? Atau menangisi aku yang bernasib malang ini? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Aku ingin sekali mengusirnya, tapi di lain sisi sendiri menginginkannya untuk bersamaku. Itulah manusia, hari ini dia temanmu tapi besok bisa menjadi orang terjahat  
dalam hidupmu. Kemarin dia orang terjahat dalam hidupmu, sekarang dia temanmu.

Yesung oppa menatapku, menyadari bahwa dari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Mata obsidiannya, pandangan yang teduh. Wajah yang tak berekspresi. Lama sekali aku tidak melihat itu Dia mengusap kepalaku.

"Tolong, jangan pergi ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tetaplah bersamaku"

.

Hari kesekian di rumah sakit. Sangat membosankan. Tapi ini cukup menghibur karena Ryeowook sudah boleh menaiki kursi roda. Sungmin masih saja berbaring lemah. Dia memang sudah sadar, tapi dia hanya sedang tertidur. Eonni? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Batin Ryeowook sambil melirik kakaknya

Kriieett

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Siapa yang masuk? Aku melihat kaca jendela di depanku yang sedikit memantulkan bayangan. Itu sudah cukup buatku untuk mendapat jawaban. Yesung oppa.

Dia hanya diam. Untuk apa ke sini kalau Cuma diam begitu? Pikirku sambil sedikit memutar kepalaku.

"Ada apa? Kalau Cuma diam lebih baik pulang" ucapku ketus

"Mianhae.." katanya pelan

Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela "Kini aku sadar, kalau kita mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam, maka yg kita dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit. Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu. Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku membencimu?"

"Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya meminta maaf. Dengan setulus hati, meskipun kau membenciku, aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik demi kau. Kau menyuruhku pergi maka aku akan pergi"

"..."

Setelah kurasa dia sudah aman, aku meremas rambutku frustasi "Nappeun namja!"

"Benar begitu?" suara seorang namja mengagetkanku. Refleks aku menoleh "Kyuhyun oppa?"

Kyuhyun oppa melangkah menuju kursi yang ada di dekat Sungmin eonni. Matanya masih mengintaiku "menyukai seseorang itu hal yang istimewa, hargai perasaannya. Dia juga sudah minta maaf kan? Kau tidak kasihan?"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan memprotes apa yang baru kyuhyun katakan "Dia yang tidak menghargai perasaanku! Jika memang tidak menyukaiku bilang saja dari dulu, jangan memberiku harapan palsu begini! Lagipula oppa tau apa tentang aku dan Yesung oppa!"

"kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya? Saat kau tidak sadarkan diri, dia terus menungguimu, bahkan kadang sampai tertidur, jadi aku harus membangunkannya. Saat aku datang dari Jepang saja dia sudah ada di sini"

Benarkah itu yang Yesung oppa lakukan selama ini? Aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku tetap tidak terima dengan pembelaan yang kyuhyun oppa lakukan

"Oppa tidak tahu! Karena perbuatan keluarganya lah aku dan sungmin eonni jadi seperti ini. Lagipula, dia juga tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Lihat saja, dia perhatian padaku tidak dari dulu. Dia hanya mengasihaniku!"

"Aku tau tentang itu. Ya, karena keluarganya lah Yesung tidak mendekatimu. Dia takut kau melihat kenyataannya. Kau mencintai seseorang dan keluargamu telah mencelakainya, kau pasti tidak akan mendekati orang itu. Karena kau menyayanginya"

Aku tertegun dengan yang Kyuhyun oppa katakan. Semuanya memang benar. Apa lagi yang harus ku salahkan dari Yesung oppa jika sudah begini?

"Ada kalanya seseorang baru menyadari. Betapa berharganya seseorang yang telah memberinya cinta dengan tulus namun dia justru mendiamkannya. Dan ketika dia hampir kehilangan seseorang itu, dia akan berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini. Kau tau kan, yang terbaik pun masih bisa melakukan kesalahan. Bukankah hidup memang begitu?" jelas kyuhyun oppa

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, dia lah yang harus di kasihani. Bukan aku. "Lalu, jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

Kyuhyun oppa menghela nafasnya dan mengambil buket bunga dari mejaku

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu lagi. Aku tau kau hanya mencoba membencinya. Bukan benar-benar membencinya. Tidak usah jauh masuk ke lubuk hatimu, aku tau kau masih mencintainya dan berharap bisa bersamanya. Mulai sekarang berhentilah membencinya. Hanya karena peristiwa itu, kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, appanya yang melakukan semua ini. Bukan dia. Dan appa Yesung juga sudah di ringkus di kepolisian. Sekarang perusahaan berada di tangannya. Dan aku yakin. Yesung tidak seperti appanya. Dia hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Mangobati luka dihatimu."

Seperti pelangi yang membagi keceriaan. Apa yang di katakan kyuhyun oppa memberiku jawaban atas apa yang ku lakukan selama ini. "Gomawo kyuhyun oppa" ucapku sambil membungkuk pada kyuhyun oppa. Dia tersenyum

.

.

"Eonni, wookie pergi jalan-jalan dengan kyuhyun oppa ne,? Wookie ingin melihat bunga musim semi pertama. Eonni ingin lihat juga?"

Sungmin eonni tersenyum "Pergilah, nanti ceritakan pada eonni ne, apa yang kau lihat.."

"Ne, eonni"

.

Kyuhyun oppa mendorong kursi rodaku ke taman rumah sakit. Aku ingin melihat bunga musim semi pertama. Menikmati sinar matahari yang menghangatkan. Kursi rodaku berhenti di dekat pohon yang sedang menanti daun-daunnya kembali tumbuh

Aku meraih tangan kyuhyun oppa "Oppa.."

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Apa kita akan kembali ke Jepang setelah sungmin eonni sembuh?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Apa aku boleh tinggal di Seoul?"

"Mwo? Kau sendiri? Tidak. aku akan membawamu"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri. Tidak merepotkan orang lain" oh.. ya ampun, sebenarnya alasanku bukan itu. Hanya saja aku ingin bersama Yesung oppa.

"Kau harus ikut adik kecil!" celetuk kyuhyun oppa sambil mengacak rambutku. Kyuhyun oppa terdiam.

"Oppa? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa diam?" tanyaku bingung

"Ah..tidak. o..iya, aku harus menelepon temanku. Ada keperluan. Tunggu sebentar ya!" kyuhyun oppa berlari menjauh dariku. Aku kembali sendiri

"Hai Kim Ryeowook!" suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku mendapati Yesung oppa yang datang ke arahku dan tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya

"Hai.." sahutku sangat pelan

Dia berdiri di sisi kursi rodaku. Matanya mengedar ke segala arah melihat taman yang luas ini. Hening. Aku diam. Dia juga diam

"Oppa.." ucapku memecah kesunyian

"Ne wookie?"

"Maafkan aku ne,?" Yesung menoleh ke arahku

"Waeyo? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu."

Aku melempar senyum terbaikku padanya "Mulai dari sekarang tak peduli apa yg kau lakukan aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Tak peduli apa yg kau akan memaafkanmu"

Yesung menatapku tak percaya "Jinjja?"

"Ne.. membohongi orang lain itu mudah, tapi membohongi diri sendiri itu sulit. Ini perasaan yang akan menyiksaku. Aku sangat ingin kau terus bersamaku, aku masih mengharapkan itu. Tapi, aku ragu, apa kau mau menerima kondisiku? Aku adalah anak Kim yang bertikai dengan appamu"

Yesung oppa tersenyum manis "Karena yang paling penting bagiku adalah hatimu, bukan latar belakangmu"

Aku tertawa riang. Yesung oppa juga tertawa. Aku menatap matanya intens "Baiklah, Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti berbohong... Aku mencintaimu!"

Yesung oppa memelukku "Aku percaya pada dirimu, aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin bersamamu. Tolong jangan pergi lagi.."

Musim semi indah, aku menemukan apa yang selama ini ku nantikan. Bukan hanya cinta. Tapi juga kebahagiaan yang menenagkan. Setelah berjuang melewati musim yang kelbu. Akhirnya aku menemukan musim ini. Perjalanan yang menyenangkan memulai hidup baru. Aku semakin yakin dengan perjuangan dan harapan. Hati manusia gampang sekali berubah, tidak ada yang abadi. Mereka mencintai, lalu membenci. Seperti musim yang silih berganti, mereka membawa cerita masing-masing di setiap kedatangannya.

"Keajaiban bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau tunggu, tapi keajaiban adalah sesuatu yg harus kau buat"

-FIN—

Huwee...giman? bagus ga? Riview ya?! Spesial thanks buat **Baby Kim, Chol Jaeseungnim Hyangsu, Gouto Chiaki, Je ah, Ji Rim, dan semua yang riview ff ku!**

Baik, sampai ketemu di ff selanjtnya! Pai-paii


End file.
